Different Endings
by Mellaithwen
Summary: AU for The Phantom Menace. The electron ray walls began to close but not before Obi Wan made his way to his Master's side once more. He had narrowly escaped being trapped. Character death. Very different ending to the fight in TPM.


**Different Endings**

**By: Mellaithwen **

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst**

**Time frame: The ending of The Phantom Menace**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas (lucky bugger)**

**Summary: AU for The Phantom Menace. "The electron ray walls began to close but not before Obi Wan made his way to his Master's side once more. He had narrowly escaped being trapped." Character death. Very different ending to the fight in TPM. **

* * *

The Sith was incredibly agile, his skills were astonishing. He was fighting the two Jedi, Master and Padawan, at once with his double sided lightsaber. He managed to drive Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi into the power generator area. Time and time again the Jedi ducked and avoided the red blades, while attacking with their own. 

As they fought on a narrow bridge, Darth Maul kicked out at Obi Wan and the Padawan fell off of the bridge down several levels. He tried countless times to grab hold of something and finally managed to catch himself on the edge of a walkway.

Qui Gon retaliated and knocked the Sith down two levels from where they stood, before jumping after him. Darth Maul began to run into a small doorway, and Obi Wan leaped and ran to try and catch up with the two.

As the Sith Lord ran he entered a long hallways filled with a series of deadly ray walls that cycled on and off every few seconds. Just as Qui Gon was nearing the walls closed and placed a barrier between him and Maul. Obi Wan was trapped five walls away, desperate to help his Master.

Obi Wan felt the frustration of being so far away from his Master. He could see his Qui Gon kneel on the ground as the older man meditated in the short space while he was not fighting. The Sith however was pacing, impatiently, clearly annoyed at this break in the fight.

There was a click and a series of noises as the walls opened. Qui Gon was thrust back into action, fighting Darth Maul with all the might he could. They had battled their way to the reactor pit and the Jedi Master was constantly aware of the force warning him of it.

Obi Wan braced himself as the wall he stood behind opened. He ran full pelt, he used the force more than ever. His legs began to ache at the sudden speed but he didn't care. He could hear that click again.

The electron ray walls began to close but not before Obi Wan made his way to his Master's side once more. He had narrowly escaped being trapped. He fought with strength, blocking and parrying, attacking and fighting. Never taking the defensive stance, always going forward against the enemy.

Maul was constantly facing Qui Gon, but the lightsaber was at a difficult angle, there was no way he could hurt the older man, the bigger threat, with the brat behind him. He kicked out at Qui Gon sending him to the ground and span around, dealing a fatal blow to Obi Wan's abdomen.

The young boy left out a cry as the searing sabre stabbed him. He felt the blood inside of him boil. He felt the extreme pain making its way across his entire body. He wanted to fall but he couldn't leave his Master. With his last ounce of strength he hit back with his pulsing blue lightsaber. One end of the double sided weapon fizzed and died, leaving only one side working. Darth Maul was about to fight against the already wounded boy when he was tackled to the ground by Qui Gon.

Obi Wan sighed in relief and lay himself down on the ground.

Qui Gon fought with anger. He knew he shouldn't but the anger he felt would be enough to finish this evil, this enemy. It would save time, time that could save Obi Wan's life. But was it too late? Was it too late for the young man? No, it couldn't be, he's only a Padawan. He has to die old, an established Master, a well known Warrior, a superb Knight, one of the best in the Order. He couldn't die now.

"And neither can you Qui Gon, focus!"

He heard Obi Wan's weak voice tell him through their bond. The boy had heard his thoughts, something that must have pained the child. But Obi Wan was right. How ironic it was that the younger of them who was mortally wounded was the one helping control the situation. Any anger bubbled away and cooled, but Qui Gon's attacks did not waver.

He fought hard and finally managed to slice Maul through the middle, left to right. He kicked out, as the Sith had done to him, and watched as his body broke into two and fell down the bottomless shaft of the melting pit.

Qui Gon ran to Obi Wan's side.

"Padawan!" Qui Gon cried as he reached Obi Wan "Padawan!"

"It's too late, Master..." The boy replied looking up at Qui Gon.

"No!" The Master shouted firmly, ever in denial of his Padawans injuries.

"Master, please..." Obi Wan's eyes begged, and Qui Gon instantly regretted raising his voice. Qui Gon bowed his head but felt Obi Wan's cold hand on his chin lifting his head up. Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon as if to ask why he was crying and the younger Jedi wiped away the tears that were falling from Qui Gon's eyes.

Obi Wan felt a jolt of pain shoot through his battered body and jerked painfully. Qui Gon held him tightly, cradling the child, hushing his cries, reassuring the boy he loved so much even though they both knew the outcome of this fight.

"Obi Wan," Qui Gon whispered as he kissed the boy's forehead. "My Obi Wan." His voice cracking under the grief. Qui Gon rocked Obi Wan in his arms and repeated the same reassurances long after the boy's own winces of pain were gone, and his chest no longer rose and fell with his breaths. He held Obi Wan close, knowing the boy was long gone.

* * *

The doors to the cock pit opened and gasps filled the air from those who had turned to look at the newcomers. 

Through the darkness Qui Gon Jinn emerged, cradling his beloved Padawan in his arms. Tear tracks not yet dried on his face.

Anakin had been so eager to tell Qui Gon of his adventure. Of his great achievements, but one look at the Jedi's face andthen ten year oldknew he would have to keep quiet.

Amidala rushed forward from Anakin's side and touched Obi Wan's face as if to urge him to wake up. His skin was ice-cold. His eyes closed, his eyelashes standing out on his deathly pale skin. Qui Gon looked at the young Queen and walked away. Past the guards and the handmaidens who had helped re-claim the palace. Past the pilots and the fighters. Past Anakin.

"Master Jinn!" Amidala called out but Qui Gon kept walking. The Queen took a breath and ran after the Jedi.

* * *

"Where are you going?" She asked as she caught up with Qui Gon. 

She was met with silence.

"Look, I can take you to the guest quarters. You can lay Obi Wan down, and rest yourself. It's the best thing." Amidala said breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath and keep up with Qui Gon's strides. The Jedi stopped and looked at her. Though reluctant to do anything but run away, he nodded and followed the Queen as she led him to one of the guests quarters.

As they entered Amidala moved out of the way and Qui Gon placed Obi Wan carefully onto the bed, making him comfortable, despite the fact that he had long departed. Amidala said nothing as she grabbed blankets and throws and placed them on a chair.

Qui Gon was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. Staring at Obi Wan's frozen features and stroking his ginger hair. Touching his braid with trembling fingers.

"Master Jinn?" Amidala called quietly, not expecting an answer"I will inform the Jedi Council of todays... events." She chose her words carefully, though she was still not satisfied."If you want anything you need only ask." Padme said, and seeing the small nod of a reply, left the room.

* * *

When Queen Amidala opened the door she saw Anakin Skywalker sitting outside. As the boy heard the click of the door closing he jumped up, ready to go in, but he was blocked by Padme's arm. The young boy went to push it away. 

"No Ani, we need to leave them alone right now."

_'Them, as if Obi Wan is still here'_ Amidala thought to herself.

"But no one likes to be alone when they're sad." Anakin answered simply, his innocence shining through.

"That may be true Ani, but Qui Gon wants to be left alone, and you wouldn't be helping him by being there." Amidala explained kindly and led the boy down the corridor away from the quarters.

* * *

Anakin had soon found that Qui Gon was a man who wanted to suffer alone. He cherished his solitude, and Anakin did not want to jeapordise any chance of him becoming a Jedi. He left the big Jedi alone, knowing that he would come around eventually. He had even earned a small smile in recognition from the Jedi a few days ago, and since then any un-scheduled meetings were filled with polite small talk, but nothing more.

Once Qui Gon had arrived back at Coruscant with Obi Wan Kenobi's body, preparations had been made. He had been told everything but he did not listen. He had watched the Jedi, but he did not see. All he saw and all he heard were the events of the fight playing over and over again in his mind.

_Oh Obi Wan, my dear, dear Obi Wan._

He had been so proud. Even when wounded Obi Wan had refused to back down. Qui Gon was so proud.

_Forgive me._

Why hadn't he been more careful? He should have protected Obi Wan better, if he had only paid more attention he would have seen what was coming. He would have been able to prevent it!

_It should have been me_

"Plague you, his death does. Blame yourself, you do." Yoda spoke up, startling Qui Gon who had not sensed the elderly Jedi.

Qui Gon nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could keep from the green troll.

"Change your feelings can no one but yourself. Accept this like a Jedi, you must" Yoda said firmly in his odd speech. He was not angry, nor unfeeling. He understood what it was like to grieve. But he couldn't lose Qui Gon as well. He had to be firm.

"I cannot forget him." Qui Gon answered simply.

"Ask you to forget, I did not. Let go of the past you must, but forget Obi Wan, never. Hmm?"

* * *

The flames danced around the pyre. They licked the body that lay atop it. Each burst of fire manipulating Qui Gon's vision. Making him see things, movements that were not there. Movements he desperately wanted to believe were really there. Movements he wanted to declare to the entire planet. Exclaiming that his Padawan was alive. 

But he wasn't, and Qui Gon knew.

_He didn't deserve to die._

The flames continued to move and lap around the body of the young man. The child.

_Child, my child. My son, my Obi Wan_

He was so young. He had so much talent. Such promise. It wasn't supposed to be like this! The boy was about to become a Knight. He had his whole future ahead of him.

His whole life - cut short at the hands of the Dark Side. At the hands of the Sith.

Qui Gon would fight this evil, he would bring the evil behind Obi Wan's murder, behind the Sith's intentions, to justice. He would fight them and he would win. But it didn't matter, he coulddestroy the Dark and still it wouldn't make a difference because in the end nothing would bring back Obi Wan Kenobi and nothing would ever get rid of the one thought that would plague him forever.

_It should have been me._

**Well that's that plot bunny written down and out of my head :) what did you think?**

**This really has to be a stand alone, if it carried on the entire Star Wars universe would change, and Anakin might not turn, either way I'd much prefer leaving it here :) You never know, Anakin may never have been trained if Obi Wan was not given the task by his dying Master...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
